


Tempting Teaser

by Tsukichii



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Top Stephen Strange, and just need to go, bratty tony, like now, rimjob, sex on reunion room, they cannot control themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukichii/pseuds/Tsukichii
Summary: Tony can't deny that as soon as he learned that Stephen was there with him (after four months away from each other), all he wanted to do was run to the wizard and hug him and kiss him (and other things, but they weren't exhibitionists) and Tony isn't sure if Stephen's magic worked there, so it was a no-no for R18 in front of his friends).But of course, Steve and all his wisdom ("I know what you two are going to do as soon as you set eyes on each other, Tony, but we have to regroup as soon as possible first, so you won't." .. You are cruel, Stevie, cruel. ”), Sent capable people to recover the other heroes that were scattered throughout the world of battle.Aka:Tony is a brat who likes to tease his husband, much to the chagrin of his friends.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Tempting Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first entry to the ironstrange bingo!  
> Honestly, I didn't like it very much, because I usually don't write lemon and I had no idea what "rim job" was (I had to research it), anyway, this story takes place in the universe of Avengers Assemble, including the plot in question is from an episode of the fourth season, Secret Wars, in which everyone who was taken to the world of battle finally got together (watch Avengers Assemble, it's good).
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> (Also, as for my other fics, my PC burned out, then I lost almost everything I wrote, but I'm rewriting "How not to destroy the timeline", since I finished "The chronicles of the merchant of death ", then, I should be able to post until the middle of next month ;A;)

Tony knew he was playing with fire, but he honestly can't help but give Stephen another teasing and innocent smile and lick the lollipop he had in his mouth just the right way to drive his magical husband crazy.

Of course, it started out quite innocent ( _no_ ), if he could defend himself.

It had been another one of those months when Stephen had to spend weeks out of their dimension, solving the problems that always fell on his back because he was the supreme sorcerer, but, of course, that was also at the time when Ultron had infected the Tony’s reactor arc system and because Tony was so lucky, just when Stephen had returned to their dimension, he had to trap Tony in a dimension without magic, away from all technology, away from everyone and worse, _away from Stephen_.

He honestly doesn't know what the worst is, _the look_ on Stephen's face when he asked for that fate for himself or the two and a half months when he was stuck without contact with his beloved husband.

But luckily thanks to Beyonder's crazy and psychotic insanity (let no one hear him say that, _no one_ ), he was taken out (pulled out) to be part of one of his crazy games and Tony can finally start trying to get back to his dimension (since apparently Ultron didn't come with him, blessings).

Sure, being stuck in a desert, _again_ , it sucked and Tony spent hours cursing the bastard, but he could survive and even managed to make some updates for his friends during boredom.

Fortunately, Steve and Nat found him and not so fortunately, they discovered that not only were the avengers sent to the Battle World, but many other heroes as well, including Doctor Strange.

Tony can't deny that as soon as he learned that Stephen was there with him (after four months away from each other), all he wanted to do was run to the wizard and hug him and kiss him (and other things, but they weren't exhibitionists and Tony isn't sure if Stephen's magic worked there, so it was a no-no for R18 in front of his friends).

But of course, Steve and all his wisdom ("I know what the two of you are going to do as soon as you set eyes on each other, Tony, but first we need to regroup as soon as possible, so you won't." "... You are cruel, Stevie, cruel. ”), Sent capable people to recover the other heroes that were scattered throughout the battle world.

Fortunately, after a lot of crying (from Tony) and a lot of sighing (from Steve), all the heroes were together in the Avengers tower.

But unfortunately, as Steve knew his friends (too well), as soon as the last group reached the tower (which was curiously the group that brought an impatient Doctor Strange), they all went to the meeting room to be able to form a plan for leave the battle world and defeat Beyonder.

(Invisible to the madman's eyes, thanks to Tony, of course.)

So, here was Tony, sitting at the table next to Steve, in the special outfit he wears under his armor (translation, the leotard that makes Stephen want to jump him whenever he wears it), with a strawberry lollipop on his lips, looking innocently at Stephen, who was looking at him with an increasingly dark look.

“-you think, Tony?” Steve called him and the engineer blinked, looking away from his husband and looking at Steve with a blank expression.

“What?” Tony asked, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and Steve let out a painful sigh, which the brunette honestly didn't care.

Honestly, Steve knew what Tony and Stephen were like, he knew it had been four months since the two touched, and when they finally met, they were dragged into this meeting.

Was he really surprised? It seemed like he didn't know Tony.

“The plan, Tony, what do you think?” Tony turned and looked at the holographic spreadsheets that Steve pointed out, but if he was very sincere, no matter how complicated their situation was (stuck in an unstable universe with a madman in charge), the brunette couldn't concentrate.

Not that Tony was thinking with his dick (his ass, in this case), but it had been months, he wanted to feel Stephen, dammit!

How the hell was he supposed to focus?

Steve, seeing the look (pouting) of his friend and feeling the wizard's increasingly malign aura, sighed.

“Let's finish for today, we are all tired, we will continue tomorrow.” the captain spoke and left the room, his friends following him quickly.

_“Thanks God!”_

“I thought I was going to _die_ with so much sexual tension.”

“I thought they were going to _jump at each other_.”

“You never do a meeting again when these two are like this, do you hear, Cap ?!”

“We need another meeting room, they will _stain_ that one.”

“... You didn't know it had been used before, did you?”

“ _What_.”

\----

The engineer blinked when everyone left the conference room, leaving him and the supreme wizard alone. When the brunette opened his mouth, he suddenly heard a soft click from the door and Stephen was at his side, turning his chair and grabbing his lips in a hungry and desperate kiss.

Tony groaned and grabbed his husband's hair, pulling him closer.

When they broke up due to shortness of breath, Tony let out a needy meow, already far away to worry about mundane things like his friends still in the hall.

"Stephen, please-nhg-" the brunette squirmed when Stephen grabbed his nipples over the glued clothes he wore.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing to me?" Stephen whispered, pulling Tony by the hands and sitting him on the table, before attacking the other's neck "After spending so long without you, without being able to kiss you, to be able to touch you ..." His husband licked the junction between the neck and shoulder before biting hard enough to draw blood "Do you have any idea what it was you asked me for, Anthony? How did I feel having to lock you up in that dimension?" The doctor whispered, lightly kissing the bloody bite mark and squeezing the brunette harder.

Tony sighed and held the other's head more gently. He knew they had to talk about it, but he sincerely hoped that the idea of sex would distract Stephen.

Apparently no.

"I was hoping that the idea of fucking me meaningless would make you forget" Tony joked weakly before sighing "I'm sorry I threw this in your lap, Steph, but I-" the brunette stops, not knowing how to continue.

The truth was that it was difficult, they were both heroes, both knew that they might not return one day and when they got married, it was with the certainty that they loved each other and that they could die one day.

But what happened to Tony so far was the closest they came and they were both painfully aware of it.

"I know" Stephen whispers against Tony's skin with a sad smile "I know."

They embraced for a moment, enjoying each other's presence in a comfortable silence.

That, until Tony squirmed in Stephen's arms. The wizard smiles and just holds him tighter.

Tony pouted "Don't be mean, Steph, I missed you."

Stephen smiled, knowing that that was Tony's way out of that particular subject at that particular moment, so he smiled and pulled the brunette as close as possible, pressing his erection against his.

"Oh, did you miss me, dear?" He whispered, his voice a hoarse baritone on Tony's skin.

They could talk later, if that was what Tony wanted, Stephen was more than willing to make him forget everything by fucking him senseless.

The engineer moaned and arched his back, grabbing Stephen's head and pulling him as close as possible.

“I missed you so much” the engineer whined “you spent a month out, so I got stuck e-ah! - I wanted you so much.”

“Me too,” Stephen murmured, his fingers trembling on Tony's back, holding the zipper of his clothing before opening it slowly “I just thought about you all this time, how you smile, how you fit mine arms” the moment he opened the suit, Stephen took his hands to his husband's ass, before squeezing it “like you squirm deliciously under my fingers.”

"I've waited so long" Tony moaned, closing his legs around the doctor's waist, dragging him as close as possible, whimpering when he felt the other's hard erection brush his "don't make me wait any longer, please, Stephen" Tony brought his hands to Stephen's face, lightly stroking "fuck me."

Stephen did not reply, he attacked Tony's lips vigorously, before slowly laying the other on the conference table. He walked away from his lover before smiling when he saw the brunette lying on the table.

Red face, wheezing, loose clothing, showing his neck and shoulders full of bite marks.

"So beautiful." Stephen whispered, before advancing on the other again, kissing his neck, his hands shaking pulling the engineer 's clothes, intending to release more skin so that he can kiss and worship.

Tony grabbed Stephen's hair, moaning his name loud and shameless, his body already feverish, burning whenever Stephen kissed or touched him.

The sorcerer quickly pulled on the engineer 's clothes, feeling satisfied when he did not find underwear to block his hands and mouth. Stephen smiled, before kissing the engineer's penis and then going down with a kiss trail to his entrance.

"Stephen, please-" Tony sighed, when he felt Stephen throw his legs over his shoulder and open him immorally, leaving his entrance exposed for his lover's stormy eyes.

"I thought about fucking you here, fast and hard, but seeing your reactions to the simplest touch, I thought" Stephen murmured as if he were talking about the weather, kissing the other's entrance, before bringing his trembling fingers to his edge "I think I prefer to make you come like this, just with my tongue and my fingers inside you, without touching your dick, and when you are shaking with pleasure, I will fuck you, slowly and deeply, until I come inside you, so let's go to our room, where I will fuck you again and again. "

Tony didn't respond, just sighed shakily before pulling Stephen where he wanted him, letting his lover know that he happily agreed with the idea.

Stephen wasted no time and started kissing the other, placing a finger inside him, massaging the wrinkled edge before licking it. Tony squirmed, his mouth opening in a silent moan, his fingers tightening on Stephen's hair, begging him to go ahead and just abuse his prostate as Tony longed.

The sorcerer stopped and withdrew his hands from Tony, before making a quick movement and then Tony had his hands clamped and his legs were spread and clamped in an obscene position. Stephen looked at Tony and smirked, before slowly placing a finger inside him, licking his lips when Stark threw his head back and groaned, trying to move his hips to keep up with Stephen's movements.

"No, Anthony, be my good boy and stand still, I want to prove you properly" the doctor smiled, before rubbing the tip of his finger in prostate other and removes it, his penis twitching when he heard the whimper of Tony "if you do not stand still, I have to punish you, you do not want to be punished is not it?" Tony shook his head, but Stephen stuck his finger in again and this time pressed the engineer's prostate and left his finger there "do you want to be punished, Anthony?" he repeated, insistently.

"N-no." the brunette stammered and Stephen narrowed his eyes, before starting a slow and hard back and forth movement inside Tony, hitting his prostate hard every time.

"No _what_?"

"N-no, doctor."

“Good boy. "Stephen smiled and removed his fingers, before bending down and kissing and licking Tony's entrance again, slowly and methodically.

Stephen took his sweet time to prepare Tony, first leaving his hard penis there, neglected under his stomach and begging for attention, before kissing his balls before going down with a wet kiss trail to his hole, where he kissed and then, for Tony's pleasure, he stuck out his tongue, slowly penetrating it. With trembling fingers, he opened Tony's entrance and started massaging him, all the while not going deep enough to reach his prostate.

Didn't Tony understand at first how Stephen was going to make him come with just that, prostate orgasm he did, but without even touching his prostate? They were pretty perverted in the room (a lot), but Stephen had never made him come just like that.

But then he was trapped in such a shameful and exposed position and then he started to feel the hot tongue inside him and the fingers opening him more and more, each hot lick getting him more and more excited.

The engineer felt shamefully close when, after teasing him, the hot tongue went as deep as possible inside him, fingers massaging his edge before going deep inside him, stopping so close to his prostate that he could feel it.

"You know," Stephen started, pulling away and lifting his head, looking at Tony with his dark lust eyes "I didn't know if I could make you come like this, but you are deliciously so close, I barely touched you and I can already feel it you shaking, did you miss me so much, Anthony?

"Yes," Tony whimpered, moving his hips to tempt Stephen, but his husband held him with an evil smile on his face.

"Yes what, dear?"

"Y-yes, I missed you so much, doctor." the engineer squirmed and whimpered, looking at Stephen, pleading.

The doctor smiled, feeling sorry for him, before removing his fingers and then putting them back on, brushing Tony's prostate lightly, just in the right place.

Tony moaned loudly when he came, spilling his semen on his chest, Stephen smiled, removing his fingers from inside him and Tony looked away, very embarrassed for having lasted so little (he felt like a goddamn teenager again, Stephen always seemed to have this effect on it).

However, trembling fingers turned his face and he had his lips devoured by Stephen, who was now undressed, his hard penis already properly lubricated and against his entrance and Tony did not have time to speak when, without wasting time, the doctor entered him, fast and strong.

Tony moaned and squirmed, sensitive after coming, every time Stephen's penis hit his prostate he whimpered with stimulation, with the feeling of being trapped, Stephen fucking him there, at the conference table, after having made him come with just his tongue and fingers.

The two did not last long, Stephen, contrary to what he had promised, was quick and desperate against Tony, not long to come inside him, making Tony come again when he felt his husband fill him.

"You are beautiful like that." Stephen gasped, catching his breath, smiling at the shaking and sated brunette in front of him, before undoing the magic that held Tony, leaving the brunette free.

"Y-you are a teaser." Tony pouted, but hugged Stephen and pulled him close, sighing contentedly.

"Am I the teaser?" Stephen arches an eyebrow, amused "Who was it that teased me during the whole meeting with a damn lollipop?"

\- But I wanted you to jump on me as soon as possible. - Tony pouted and Stephen shook his head, exasperated "It worked, didn't it?"

"Of course yes." the doctor laughed before getting up and making a portal to Tony's room in the tower. The two still had a lot to talk about, especially about Ultron's defection, but seeing his husband lying on the table, with sperm covering his chest and sperm dripping from his ass, Stephen couldn't help wanting to take him to the room again.

He was a man and his man was a damn temptation.

"Let's go honey?"

Tony smiled softly and stood up, grabbing his husband's hand, letting him be pulled by the portal, laughing when he saw that _look_ on Stephen's face, knowing that sitting was not in his future.

"With you, Stephen, always."

Extra:

  
"Is that Tony's costume on my chair? _Is that white thing on the table what I think it is?"_

"Ignore Clint, just _ignore_."


End file.
